


On Sindarin Insanity, Or Angrod Overreacts

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day in Doriath, meaning the resident Noldor are confused at their distant relatives behavior, their distant relatives are wandering around with flowers braided in their hair, and Thranduil is sarcastic, all under the influence of one small and cute relative of theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Sindarin Insanity, Or Angrod Overreacts

Angrod almost knocked over a vase as he ran into Finrod’s room, causing Galadriel to look up from her book. Aegnor came in right behind him, slightly less frantic, but with a puzzled look on his face.

“Is anything the matter, Angrod? Has Thingol sent the two of you in search of us?” Finrod frowned as he spoke. “Our meeting with him was not supposed to be for another hour.”

“No, Thingol didn’t send us. The Sindar have gone mad!” Angrod waved his arms. “Pink flowers braided in Galathil’s hair, Oropher has a crown of leaves and a bracelet of flowers, and nobody seems to find this the least bit odd, except for me.”

“You know, that could be taken as treason against the king, since you’re calling his family mad within his own kingdom.” They startled and looked towards the door, where Lúthien now stood. “My father was wondering if you would mind moving your meeting with him forwards in time. Nimloth wants to go on a picnic this afternoon, and both my father and Celeborn have promised to go since her father can’t take her.”

“That is acceptable. We will be there shortly,” Finrod said.

“Wonderful! I’ll go tell him now.” Lúthen smiled and left.

Angrod groaned. “You could have at least asked for an explanation of the Sindar’s oddness.”

“That would be unacceptably rude, Angrod, and you know it,” Finrod said.

“Well, it’s unacceptable for them to confuse me like this.”

“We’re their guests. Aegnor, Galadriel, are you ready for our meeting with the King?”

Aegnor nodded.

“Of course,” Galadriel said, laying her book on the table.

Angrod spoke, “Is Galadriel allowed to ask Celeborn why his family is so odd?”

“We’re hardly the ones to be talking about having an odd family,” Aegnor said. “And where is Orodreth?”

“I don’t know where Orodreth is, I assume that somebody will tell him where we are if he’s not already aware of the changed meeting time. Galadriel can ask Celeborn what she wishes to, so long as she doesn’t ask him in the middle of a scheduled meeting to discuss issues between the Noldor and Sindar.” Finrod said as he walked down the hallway, his siblings trailing behind him.

“But-“

“I don’t care how much you want to know about why they had flowers in their hair, just be quiet before we reach this meeting.” Finrod finally snapped.

“Fine.”

All four of them paused as they spotted Thingol’s throne. He was sitting on it, blue flowers woven to form a crown in his hair, with Nimloth on his knee. She had her tongue stuck out of her lips, focused entirely on the red roses she was weaving into Celeborn’s hair, as he longued backwards against the throne.

“My Uncles and father have always been indulgent of their younger relatives,” Thranduil said. “Nimloth wanted to make flower crowns today, so we’re all wearing flowers in some form.”

“You have a crown of berries and leaves in your hair too, though. Only Lúthien and Melian don’t have them in,” Aegnor pointed out.

“Jealous that my cousin makes better crowns of flowers than many of your smiths can make out of all the previous metals in the world? I believe Nimloth plans to do theirs at the picnic this afternoon. As for me, I love my cousin. I’d do anything for her, and besides, some of the other elves have told me that I look good like this.”

“Some of the female elves here?” Galadriel asked.

“Of course, Auntie.” Thranduil smirked as the Finarfinions shot him a look. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You and Uncle Celeborn love each other, and while I don’t see why he does, everyone knows you two are going to end up together. So you’re Auntie. Besides, I think the King is ready for you.”

Thingol was gesturing them closer, though he kept one hand balancing Nimloth. “I hope we didn’t disturb what you all were doing. I had not planned on watching my great-niece when I originally set our meeting time.”

“It’s not a problem at all, though I don’t know where Orodreth is.”

Nimloth sighed as she worked on Celeborn’s crown, causing all of them to look at her.

“Do you know where Orodreth is?” Thingol finally asked.

She sighed again. “He’s down at the river with Elwen, of course.” She threaded another flower into Celeborn’s hair as she spoke, and frowned when he laughed and pulled it out of place. “Don’t move.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Who is Elwen?” Angrod finally asked.

“You are oblivious, aren’t you? She’s one of Uncle Celeborn’s friends, and Orodreth likes her. And if you disturb them, I will kick you and then have Thranduil throw you in the storage room.”

“Nimloth!” Celeborn said.

“Fine, I won’t have you thrown in the storage room. But you still shouldn’t disturb them, because they’re cute together.” Nimloth pouted as she finished Celeborn’s hair.

“We won’t disturb them. Actually, it seems you’re all rather busy. If you’d prefer, we could put the meeting off until tomorrow?” Finrod said.

Thingol nodded. “That may be better. I fear that Nimloth becomes vicious at the thought of someone breaking up one of her couples – she’s rather protective of people she likes.”

Celeborn stood up from his place on the floor. “If you’d like, you are all free to join us for the picnic.”

Galadriel smiled. “That is a kind offer. I would like to spend more time with Nimloth.”

“And she’d like to spend more time with you,” Angrod muttered, before quieting as everyone stared at him.

“I’m afraid my brothers and I already had plans, involving lessons in decorum,” Finrod said. “In fact, we should leave and begin them.”

“Perhaps next time, then.” Celeborn nodded his head, waiting to speak again until the brothers were gone from the room. “I have to collect the picnic basket, if you’d like to come with me, Galadriel? Everyone else is going to go ahead to the picnic site.”

“I would like that,” Galadriel said.

“Then we will meet you all down there, Uncle?”

Thingol nodded, causing Celeborn to grin and lead Galadriel from the room.

“They’re cute together,” Nimloth said.

“If you say so, Lothie,” Thranduil called from his spot.

“I do say so! And anyways, you’re the one that said you loved me. That means you’re supposed to agree with me,” Nimloth said.

Thanduil laughed. “I am agreeing with you.”

“Good!” Nimloth said.

“There’s certainly no doubting the two of you are cousins,” Thingol said.

“Or that you’re our Uncle – you don’t act any different from the rest of us, when you’re not busy being a stuffy king,” Thranduil said.

Thingol shook his head and laughed. “Perhaps I’m not. Well, we should get down to the picnic, before Celeborn beats us there and there is no food left.”

The three left, taking with them Nimloth’s basket of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the Sindar, and I wanted to write a story that isn't Thingol the King, but instead Thingol the indulgent family member I think he probably was. After all, he seems to have liked children (look at how he treated Turin!) and I can't picture him not caring for the relatives who had grown up in his kingdom. 
> 
> This is, of course, the result. And Thranduil's crown from the Hobbit finds it's roots (or some of them, at least.)


End file.
